Hot Springs Lone Shadow
by Snowxhardy
Summary: Life as a ninja is hard. It's even harder finding someone to love, especially when you could lose that person in an instant. Everyone seems successful so why not me, Nara Shikamaru?


**Author Note: **Big Thanks for Shades22 for Beta Reading this for me.

**Hot Spring's Lone Shadow**

Twenty-one year old, Nara Shikamaru relaxed in one of Konoha's most famous outdoor hot springs, the 'Mizuwa Hot Springs' to be exact. For about a year now, after every long term mission he would come to the Mizuwa springs to relax his aging muscles. At first Chouji; his best friend and old teammate, had joined him for his visits to the springs before his marriage to the BBQ chief's daughter, Ai. Since then Chouji had been skipping what used to be a regular visit to the springs for more time with his wife.

It's been over a half a year since Shikamaru has been continuing this routine, but alone. Besides it was basically the only time that he ever gets to relax without his two teammates being troublesome. Ino going on and on about Sai; about how he did this and that to make her angry. Although surprisingly a relationship between the two of them has been going pretty strong for a few months. Chouji's been talking more and more about his wife since he learn about a month ago that he was going to be a father.

Shikamaru sighed slowly, Chouji a father. Shikamaru couldn't believe his ears when his larger friend told him and Ino that day a month ago the good news. Everything was changing way too fast for his liking. Well, everything that didn't include him.

Shikamaru glanced up at the night sky, sinking further down to relax his tense shoulders. The stars twinkled brightly at him, almost as if they were laughing. The young Nara could feel his eye lids slowly growing heavy with each passing minute as he sat in the warm water, but he didn't want to leave just yet. He still had to clear his head from all troublesome thoughts he had before going back to his empty apartment once again. Only he and his own thoughts to keep him company.

Shikamaru slowly let his eyes close and his mind wonder, but of course it only wanted to ponder about one particular problem. Loneliness. Everyone seemed to have someone in his group of friends from Konohagakure, well all those who were in Rookie Nine at least.

Everyone from his team but him had someone special to them. Chouji has his beautiful wife, Ai; who was now expecting their first child. Chouji hopes for a boy, while Ai wants a joyous baby girl. Ino had Sai to go home to every night. When they first announced their relationship no one took it serious,  
not even him. Who would have thought the emotionless Sai in a relationship with an over emotional Ino; who everyone thought was still madly in love the Uchiha, would have worked out. His other friends more or less were in the same situation.

Naruto went home to his wife, Hinata with their one year old son, Hideaki. Surprisingly he seemed to carry all of Hinata physical traits, except in male form. He had her dark hair and pearl white eyes that held the Byakugan power. Their relationship had started off rocky but they over came everything. His  
comrade Haruno, Sakura found her lover to be their very own ex-sensei Hatake Kakashi. Now that shocked everyone, ninjas and villagers alike. Especially Naruto, who at first threatened to have Kakashi's head until Kakashi finally showed all just how much Sakura means to him.

Shikamaru opened his eyes and found them looking back up in the dark skies of Konohagakure. At least the stars still kept him company every night, unless of course it was cloudy. In the distance a dog's bark broke the silence, which brought his mind to the one and only Inuzuka Kiba and his little vixen Saito Kei. So far they are still only on the first level which is your basic hand holding and giving a quick kiss here and there. Nothing more, at least that is what everyone thinks. His teammate Aburame, Shino also has a little girl friend. Her name eluded Shikamaru for a moment, Mori Masae, that was her name. They seem to be like a couple, but they both say the same thing. 'They're just friends' yeah friends my ass, more like lovers to be exact. That is why they are under the 'people with someone that actually cares about them' list. Yes, a list; pathetic useless list that he couldn't understand why he kept track still.

Another one that seems to be in the same situation as Shino is Rock Lee. Lee's girl is the total opposite of the green beast Jr. Kimura Kazue, a beautiful girl really, short brown hair, large chocolate eyes always seeming to stare right through you. The knowledge on how Lee got such a girl was beyond him. He has more intelligence than most and still couldn't come up with an explanation for it. Hyuuga Neji finally broke down and asked TenTen out a few months previously, and to everyone they both seemed to be happier than before. TenTen moved in with Neji after the first month or so in their relationship together. Personally to him that is just too soon, but it doesn't look like it affects them that much.

Shikamaru mumbled which sounded close to his regular saying of 'troublesome' before getting to his feet. He knew it was getting late and he had to get up early to give his report of Tsunade-sama. The cool breeze left Goosebumps along his skin as he shuffled his way towards the changing area. The air was starting to it colder each passing day, now that he thought about it. He dressed into his Jounin outfit he walked out of the men's changing room and into the empty streets of Konohagakure, well almost empty anyways. There stood in front of him was a blonde woman; who looked so familiar, but he couldn't put his finger on it.

By the looks of it the blonde was a kunoichi, well she seemed built similar to one. She had her back to him, only dressed in black outfit that appeared to be kind of dress in a way. She also had straight shoulder length blonde hair, more beautiful than Ino's blonde locks. Shrugging Shikamaru dug into his vest pocket for his pack of cigarettes and his late Sensei's lighter. Putting the butt end of the cigarette in his mouth he slowly took a step forward toward the woman's direction; who was now slipping on one of her sandals. With a flick of his lighter the woman jumped up from the sound and took a defense stance with a kunai in hand.

Shikamaru's eyes widen, 'No way!' he thought.

He froze on the spot at the stunning sight in front of him. Her blonde hair gently blew with the breeze; her sharp jade green eyes seemed to pierced right through him with slight anger, but that anger turned into confusion. The Kunoichi straightened up from her stance and brought her hand with the kunai behind her back, "it's Shikamaru, right?" the blonde asked bringing her now empty hand to her side.

Shikamaru's mouth went dry as it opened into an 'o' shape; his eyes outlined her tight but flexible body. Curves in the right places and her dress cut up on one side to mid-thigh. The cigarette that was in his mouth fell to the ground, forgotten. He had no idea where the kunai had gone for when she was facing away from him he saw no pockets what so ever, but he didn't care. No not when his eyes laid onto her chest. They weren't too big or too small.' Just...' A rather loud cough snapped him back into reality. '… Perfect.'

Shikamaru looked up into the sand Kunoichi's eyes that were now glaring daggers back at him. He only gave her a lazy stare before starting towards her. Her sharp green eyes never left his form until he was right by her side. Without even looking at her he mumbled a small simple greeting of, "Temari."

As soon as he said her name he could feel his face starting to burn. He didn't dare look over his shoulder at her, knowing full well that if she was watching him leave she would see the blush that began to cover his face. Shikamaru looked down at his feet while picking up his pace towards his apartment; trying to fight back the blush from his face, but with no prevail. 

He knew he had to get his act together and fast for if she or anyone else caught him in this state he would be screwed. And by meaning screwed; he means having a rumor going all throughout Konohagakure by mid-morning at least and having it die down within a week if lucky.

He took a sharp turn off of the street where he saw Temari on and let out a heavy sigh before saying, "Troublesome."

**Name Meanings:**

**Ai** - Love

**Hideaki** - Excellent and bright

**Kei** - Joyful

**Saito** - sai meaning "correct" and to meaning "wisteria"

**Masae** - Blessed with elegance

**Mori** - "forest"

**Kazue** - One blessing

**Kimura **- "tree village"


End file.
